Arrows, Birds, and Lightning
by YJFangirl
Summary: Artemis and Wally have been together for forever, but Artemis' implusive behavior causes her to question everything. Are Wally and Artemis meant to be? Is there a reason she is drawn to her high-school-friend, Dick Grayson? What is her fate? Dick has always loved Artemis, but is it worth it to take your best friend's love as your own? Can love overcome anything, even fear?
1. Walking Away

**Artemis' POV**

"Artemis!" Wally calls my name but I storm out of the house crying. He really didn't do anything wrong, it's just... I can't take it anymore. All I can think is, something isn't right. From behind my back I can hear Wally stumble down the porch steps, and hear a thud, turn slightly to see him on the ground. He must have tripped on the bush, I told me we needed a gardener. With a skinned knee, the darts towards me, then falls to his knees. "Artemis, please, please, don't leave." His face is drowning in tears, but I can't find words, so I continue to walk.

I don't know what's wrong with me, I love Wally, but something... Something... What is something? I pull my fingers through my hair all gently as I can while overflowing with questions. I walk unable to turn around, my brain says keep walking, but I don't want to. I hear Wally crying in the street. My stomach flips as I am causing him pain, he didn't/doesn't deserve pain, he didn't do anything at all. "Artemis, please." He looks up weakly, his bright, green eyes tearing into my soul, "please don't leave just because I move too fast." Ironically, I want to say, "You didn't move too fast," but my feet continue to move as my hand reaches for the door.

Sitting the car to sides of my mind tug at me until I find myself driving off into the night. I kept thinking, I'll come back, but this time it was different. Usually it was a fight and then we would stop being stubborn and make-up. This time I felt like I wasn't coming back.

Aimlessly, I drove out into the night, speeding past town after town. My only break from the high-speed drive was at the red lights, where I stopped to think. I found my thoughts drifting away from Wally, just like the car. Heavily, my eyes hung near opaque in my vision. I knew I needed to stop. Stop, calm down, and figure out what was wrong. At a red dirt road I pulled off to the side, using my GPS I found myself in Charlottetown, an outskirt of Gotham. My mind immediately shifted to Barbara and I sped towards her house. I needed advice and Barbara was great at giving it. That's what separates her from the rest of the Bat Family. Though I didn't know who what the boys' secret identities were, I knew Barbara's.

When I was outside her gate I realized I hadn't called her yet. The phone rang twice before Barbara sweetly answered, "Hey Artemis. What's up?"

"I... I... Uh... Um, need a place to stay."

"Oh," clearly that wasn't what she was expecting.

"I... Um, was near Gotham... and I thought I could stay with you."

"Sure Artemis," Barbara knew that something was up and she was nice enough not to ask, yet.

The gate creaked open and I drove through. Barbara was at the door and embraced me with a big hug, as soon as I was out of the car. I found myself blabbering, "It's just Wally wanted to do it..." choking on my words, I could feel cold tears streaming down my face. I hated crying, I told myself to stop. but I couldn't. "...I was happy and then..." I didn't know how to explain the last part. "I stopped him and I left him..." I really didn't know what else to say, I didn't even know why I left. "...so I was driving and decided to stop here." My incomplete explanation caused me to cry more, suddenly a stream of tears started to run down my face.

It began to rain and Barbara pulled me inside. She said, "Don't worry Artemis," and I went to sleep tears streaming down my pale face.


	2. Hiding From the Truth

**Author's Note: First, I obviously don't own Young Justice. Second, I am rewriting this story to make it more detailed. Please review so I can improve this story and know I have some readers (so far I only know of one...)**

* * *

**Dick's POV**

Wally called, he was worried, Artemis was gone. "It's all my fault, and she's gone. She won't answer her phone. I always move too fast. Look Dick, I don't know what to do." He rambled on, clearly worried. Truthfully I was kind of annoyed and getting a headache from trying to understand him when he talked that fast.

"Stay whelmed, I know she loves you, she'll never leave you." I told him this, hoping he couldn't hear the sadness in my voice.

"Dick, I just can't imagine my life without her anymore," it sounded corny, but I knew he meant it.

"Neither can I." I am too tired to hold back my thoughts.

"Wait Zantana's calling me back, maybe she's seen Artemis." I choked at the sound of my ex-girlfriend, Zantana's name, not minding Wally's abrupt hang up. Truthfully this early in the morning I can usually think straight, but I was worried about Artemis. I was really worried about her, it was pretty late. I tried to distract myself, but my mind kept drifting back to her. Memories flood back like a scrapbook, I can remember every time I saw her. I remember the poem I wrote for her on Valentine's Day, she never figured out who it was from.

_You never seem to see it,_

_But I always stare at you,_

_I love your dark eyes,_

_And your hair blond blowing,_

_But even when you don't see,_

_And when I stop and stare,_

_I can't look past your confidence,_

_Your smarts,_

_And your vision,_

_Your caring,_

_And anything you do,_

_Please be my Valentine,_

_Yours truly,_

_Your secret admirer._

I needed to do something to help Wally find her.

**Artemis' POV**

Barbara's phone rang and she picked it up. "Don't answer it if it's Wally," I told her, I didn't want to deal with him right now.

"It's only Nightwing." I grunted, wondering if I would have to here them flirt all night, when I needed my therapy.

"Fine," I replied, deciding I needed to stop being all 'woe is me.' I watched as she laughed for a second, then nodded, then answered a few yes, nos, and maybes. Finally she turned toward me, I expected her to ask if it was okay to continue their conversation or if he could come over.

"Artemis," her tone was serious and she covered the phone. "He says Wally's looking for you and asked if I've seen you." I trust Nightwing, so I nodded, "Just make him promise not to tell Wally." I heard her spill to Nightwing and repeat "but don't tell Wally" and "she just needs to figure everything out." Then she covered the phone again, "He wants to talk to you."

What could Nightwing have to say to me, he was probably disappointed. I wondered what Wally had told him, I would hate if he thought I was an emotional wreck. "Look, Artemis, Wally feels really bad..."

I cut him off, "I feel so bad, I mean what is wrong with me? I love him Nightwing, I do. I just need to figure everything out."

**Dick's POV**

Her words were like a punch in the stomach, of course she likes Wally better. Of course being the Bat I am, I already figured out why she doesn't like me, as Dick or Nightwing, in fact I made a list:

_1. Nightwing is too serious_

_2. Nightwing's best friend is her boyfriend_

_3. Dick annoys her by trolling her_

_4. Dick is a near stranger to her_

_5. Nightwing is like a little brother to her_

_6. Wally is more laid back than Nightwing or Dick_

_7. Girls like tall guys and she first met Dick and Nightwing when I was short_

_8. She likes the color green and Dick has blue eyes_

_9. Nightwing is too mysterious_

_10. Dick dating her friend, Barbara, freaked her out_

"Artemis, I really think it would be good for you to call him and at least tell him you're safe." Poor Wally, I can't imagine having Artemis then losing her. Over the phone I heard her pause, as if he brain was arguing on the matter.

I decided to fill the empty space, "We've both been worried." How did that slip out of my mouth? I'm so stupid sometimes, she's in love with Wally remember? I hoped Artemis was too deep in thought to have heard it.

"I'm going to call him now." Artemis hung up the phone, and I blushed, punching myself for my stupid comment.

I walked to the computer and pulled up the picture of us at school together on her first day. So much had changed since then. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I picked it up, it was Wally. "She called and said she's ok, she just needs some time." Wally spits out the words for reassurance though it was unclear if it was for me or him.


End file.
